4thewordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Oge-Mai Valley
The Oge Mai Valley is comprised of numerous areas, each with a distinct climate and set of inhabitants. Dust has taken hold throughout the valley, and the Warrior will find unique beings infected by the dust throughout their travels. Elder Academy Luciola Forest Luciola Forest, a small forest far east, furthest point from the King’s Castle. Home to Mama Tree, an ancient being who’s current form for the last millennium has been a giant tree. Home to the Valley Elders, and to those who migrated here with the elders during the Great Migration. A high density of trees with wide leaves make it a natural sanctuary against the purple dust. Since time began the forest has been a preferred place for the playful Rudakai spirits to appear, no direct cause or pattern for the appearances have been identified. All attempts to communicate with the Kai have failed, all they seem to do is play in and out of existence. No place to gather other than Mama tree. No tavern or inn, most who live here do so in the trees. The food is not much, but it is good. Pesters keep steeling my quills, its as if they want to keep me from writing. Still no sign of the old man… I still have hope. Mama Tree In the time before the ancients, if that time exists, there is said to have been an ancient powerful spirit who had tired of existence. It decided to rest from the world by taking the form of a giant tree. The tree grew in the corner of a small forest, at the edge of an unknown valley. Lost within the forest, the being was able to rest. After the Great Migration, when the Elders arrived in Luciola Forest they made this tree their new home hoping that if the time came the ancient being would offer some protection. In an effort to not disturb the ancient spirit, life on Mama Tree was built within or around the tree. Walls, floors and bridges were carefully placed on giant branches. The wooden planks were always tied on, never hammered in. Vine nets with wooden planks floated between large branches connecting them to each other to form giant flat spaces where communal life could take place. Exact weight was placed on a branch until it could no longer comfortably support it, at which point another level was chosen for construction. Entire neighborhoods would have to be relocated when a new branch grew. Once Mama filled up all the space it could offer housing continued to spread out from the base of its roots and into the neighboring trees. Mama Tree was no longer just an ancient being in the form a tree, it was now the entire city, the people and creatures that lived on and around the tree. It was hope united, an idea that if they stayed together they might be able to weather the storm. Three Points Crossing 3 Points Crossing grew out of a small desert outpost to become the center of trade and commerce for the entire valley. Before the dust, most areas in the valley were self sustainable, and could find what they needed in the area around them. The dust brought a wave of death and decay, not only for animal life, but plant life as well. Basic products became scarce, fueling a desperate need for trade. The dust made long distance travel extremely dangerous, which made it impossible for this trade center to be anywhere else, but in the middle of the valley. Although 3 Points Crossing only exists because of the dust, it’s still a beacon of hope throughout the valley. It’s two Camels are a guiding light through the long and cold desert nights. A sign that in spite of everything, there is hope, after so much darkness. Gansu Watering Hole Legend says that when the Ancients were creating the Valley there was no desert. It was all a luscious forest that spread from edge to edge. In it, life grew everywhere, and from everywhere, life flocked to the Valley. One day, a neighboring Ancient, jealous with the spring of life that had been born in the Valley, came to destroy it. Ancients that had fallen in love with the the Valley fought to protect it. One of the Valley protectors offered to fight the attacking Ancient, a battle that had only one rule, they had to willfully give up their immortality for the fight. If the Ancient wanted to destroy life in the Valley it would have to put its own life at risk. And it did. The battle was quick, neither used to caring for their safety. In the end, both Ancients were wounded too deeply to survive. Before it could die the attacking Ancient cursed the Valley and broke its dying body into a million pieces, a poison that would kill everything it touched, and eventually create the desert. The protecting Ancient used its last moments to cure a small corner of the desert. In the lifeless desert it created an eternal watering hole, a small gem of hope, that one day life could return to where it once was. This Ancient burial ground is still said to hold the energy and life force of that Ancient. A life force that feeds creatures who roam close to the watering hole, making them larger and more powerful than they normally would be. A life force that gives power to all those who know how to obtain and use it. For those within the Valley, the Gansu Watering Hole will always be a sacred place. Riza Rivertown Riza Rivertown is the first of the water tribe towns on the journey north. It is halfway point for those making the long journey from Three Points Crossing toward the Floating City of Balance, or for those coming down from Balance, going toward the desert or forest towns. Whether you arrived by Tambo Caravan or river barge the journey has been long and a well earned rest is what most travelers passing through are looking for. To serve that need, for physical and spiritual rest, is Luko's - an inn and ale house run by a Sibawense. At Luko's one can buy the famous Dí ale, find a quiet room to rest, and caravan transportation south or river barges going north. It is on the banks of the mighty river, and close to the town of Riza, that one can run into the Raina Tribe. River dwellers, children of the River Goddess, who have lived in these parts for centuries. As everything else in the Valley they have started to become infected by the dust and tensions are running high between the Raina and the water tribes. Floating City of Balance Dark Forest Outpost Forest Region Expedition Areas These areas were first visited in April 2019 as part of Camp NaNoWriMo, and reopened in June 2019 when the Forest Lighthouse was completed as part of the Pride Festival. They were refreshed in August 2019 as additional parts of the main storyline, unlocked from quests. * Base Camp * Forward Base * Stone City * Tall Trees * Guardian's Lair Desert Region Expedition Areas These areas were first visited in July 2019 as part of Camp NaNoWriMo. They were refreshed in August 2019 as additional parts of the main storyline, unlocked from quests. * Dig Site * Ruins * Nursery * Shrine of Ages Water Region Expedition Areas This area was introduced during the site changes in October 2018 known as the Great Migration. The area is an additional part of the main storyline, unlocked from quests. * Raina Surface Camp Special Areas Not all areas will be available at all times. Some are transitional, like the Caravan, which used to be available after Three Points Crossing before Gansu Watering Hole is reached. Others, like the Untu Ship and other event areas, are only available during events like National Novel Writing Month and Camp NaNoWriMo (April, July, and November), with quests and monsters unique to that area available to fight during the event. We may not have great information available for these until day one of each respective event, so any data you can add to them is very helpful! Likewise, if an area gets used more than once with different monsters and quests each time, we may need to break out into Untu Ship Nov 2018 vs. Untu Ship Apr 2019 and so on. Let's start with what we've got, and see how the events planned for us unfold. * Mystic Plane * Mama Tree Canopy * Mama Station * Bone Yard * Lost Oasis * Caravan * Untu Ship * Carnival * Impact Crater (NaNo 2019) * Spaceship (NaNo 2019) Category:Areas